Forge Templars
The Forge Templars are an unacknowledged Salamanders Successor Chapter created during the 4th Founding in the middles centuries of M32 in the wake of the near-disastrous War of the Beast. In the course of their long and exemplar history, the Forge Templars showed all the qualities of the sons of Vulkan, along with a penchant for flamers and melta weapons. The chapter suffered heavy losses during the 13th Black Crusade and the subsequent Noctis Aeterna, including great part of their honoured Dreadnoughts. Thus the new Primaris reinforcements were warmly accepted by the Forge Templars. Chapter History After the catastrophic War of the Beast, Lord Commander of the Imperium Maximus Thane ordered the raising of hundreds of new Astartes chapters. The monumental founding (the biggest since the 1st founding) was completed around the end of the first half of M32. Even the Salamanders, whose depleted numbers after the Horus Heresy spared them the initial division in chapters, contributed. Amongst their successors, the Forge Templars were born. The chapter was granted sovereignty over the Trinakryon System, in Segmentum Ultima. The chapter's Fortress Monastery was established on the biggest island of the Ocean World Aetna, dominated by the mighty volcano Eolos. In the mountain's bowels the chapter established a great forge where the material from their interplanetary fiefdom are transformed in armours and weapons for the Forge Templars. Notable Campaigns *'The Punishment of Hyaela (209.M41):' On the prison world of Hyaela inmates revolts are common. However, when the garrison was overrun by the most violent rising since the colony establishment, the Chief Provost quickly asked for the help of the Forge Templars. When the 3rd company arrived, they quickly secured the main guard tower and proceeded to rally the surviving provost forces. However it was through the valiant sacrifice of Squad Ladon that the chilling truth behind the revolt was unveiled. In the deepest mine shaft of the planet the veteran squad was ambushed and overwhelmed by droves of blood-crazed rebels. Before the vox went dead forever, Sergeant Ladon warned the rest of his brothers that a chaos cult had taken roots far from the light and the eye of the provosts. After hearing the transmission, Captain Geron, whose main objective was to repress the revolt maintaining the productive capabilities of the planet sized labour camp, ordered his company to fall back to the secured upper levels. He then ordered his accompanying techmarines to flood the lower levels with promethium vapour stored in gargantuan sized tanks throughout the planet. After uttering his final condemnation to the heretics of Hyaela, Geron gave the order to set ablaze the promethium. The blazing inferno spread throughout the tunnel web in a worldwide pyre. The subsequent mopping up operations took only two weeks to carry out, but the planet reached his full production potential only in the closing decades of M41. *'Battle of Tholos (936.M41):' The forge world of Tholos was assailed by the forces of Warpsmith Morroken to secure a strongpoint for the upcoming 13th Black Crusade. The Forge Templars' first and fifth companies, led by Chapter Master Phidippides, launched a daring assault against the Chaos Forces at Forge-Fane 7G. While the tactical and devastator squads pinned down the advancing columns of daemon engines, the chapter's veterans attacked the back and the flanks of the enemy forces with a massive drop-pod assault. Amongst the first company Astartes, the ancient Leviathan dreadnought Thelon marched once again to war. Bellowing an ancient chant of hatred, the dreadnought threw himself against the renegade knight “''Ironbane”'' blasting away the cockpit with his storm-cannon array and shearing the colossus' leg with a mighty blow of his breacher drill. The fell knight exploded, crippling Thelon. As the venerable war machine tried to put his systems back on line, a couple of Maulerfiends charged him. Seeing the precious relic Dreadnought in danger, Phidippides rushed to his help confronting the steel beasts head-on. One fell quickly to his thunder hammer, but the other Maulerfiend managed to ensnare the chapter master in his vicious tendrils. Though Phidippides was being torn apart, he never stopped lashing out with his hammer to his killer. The daemon engine was finally destroyed by Aephastus Sarum, captain of the First Company, who then stood guard to protect his Chapter Master's ruined remains, as well as the venerable Thelon for the rest of the battle. For his valiant deeds Sarum was proclaimed the new Chapter Master of the Forge Templars. Chapter Home World , Chapter Homeworld of the Forge Templars.]] The Forge Templars homeworld is the Ocean World of Trinakryon II, commonly known as Aetna. Aetna's surface is dotted by numerous small island, the biggest of them being Eolos, site of the Forge Templars' Fortress-Monastery. Aetna's fauna is characterized by a stunning variety of reptilian creatures. From the diminutive scalewings, to the deadly tarrasques, almost every evolutionary niche of the planet is occupied by reptiles. The planet's population is relatively scarce, given the reserved nature of the chapter. Aetna, however boasts an impressive array of orbital facilities; not only the mighty defences sported usually by Astartes homeworlds, but also a very active orbital harbour thanks to the continuous flow of raw materials from the rest of the system. 'Trinakryon System' The Trinakryon system is located in Ultima Segmentum, near its coreward border. According to many xenogeologists the conflicting gravity pulls from the vicinity to the galactic core supermassive black hole and the gravitational pull of Trinakryon itself (a white dwarf star) created an area where a considerable amount of metals and rare elements accumulated, making the system incredibly rich in precious ores. Its most noteworthy planets are: *'Aetna (Ocean World):' the poorest planet in raw materials but arguably the most important as homeworld of the Forge Templars astartes chapter and processing centre for the ores mined in the rest of the system (for details see above). *'Hymera (Desert World):' Hymera is one of the driest planet of the sector; with an almost unsustainable thermal excursion. Despite the harsh conditions Hymera is one the most densely populated planet of the system. The human settlements are located deep under the surface, built in natural caves as well as in abandoned mining tunnels. Photovoltaic power plants dot the surface of the planet providing energy to the miners. Its most important production consists in adamantium and other metals. *'Kamarya (Death World):' Kamarya is the nearest planet to the sun, and the smallest, Kamarya suffers from great geological instability due to its strong volcanic activity and the fact that its moon, Akargas, has a mass comparable to 3/4 of the planet. These features make Kamarya's surface a hellish landscape dotted by fiery chasms and fumaroles. Earthquakes are also very frequent. Yet, the very characteristics which make the planet a Death World, give it a stunning wealth in precious ores and promethium. Too great a bounty to overlook, humanity has slowly settled and thrived. Great Hive cities rise from the sulphur mists like mangrovies, while spider-like colossal harvesters roam the surface. *'Hyaela (Penal World):' Hyaela is a barren world, chosen from the Adeptus Arbites and the Officio Praefectus as a penal mining colony before the Forge Templars chapter established on Aetna. As such the planet is the only one which does not devolve all of his production to the chapter, though it still pays a tithe. As in many penal colonies, inmate revolts are very common and usually dealt swiftly by the brutal garrison. The most noteworthy uprising happened in 209.M41 leading to the brutal and swift purge known as “The Punishment of Hyaela” (see above). 'Fortress-Monastery' The Forge Templars Fortress-Monastery is known simply as The Forge by the chapter itself, while in official Imperial records it is named Mount Eolos after the eponymous volcano where the fortress lies. The chapter took advantage of the insular position of the volcano and fortified it focusing especially on anti-aircraft installations and orbital bombardment countermeasures as the raging seas of Aetna offer a natural protection against infantry and armour based assault. The Fortress itself consists in a series of concentric rings, with the volcanic chimney at the centre: *Nearest to the chimney is the immense chapter forge. It is in fact a complex of chambers built along the volcanic chimney from the roots to the mouth of Mount Eolos. The lower is the chamber, the more important is the Techmarine in charge because it is nearer to the planet's mantle and the magma is hotter. In the deepest forge chamber the honoured Dreadnoughts of the chapter lie in stasis. *The middle rings house the chapter hall, the sparring cages and the Reclusium. Near the top of the mountain is sited the Librarium. *The external rings are the battlements with their impressive gun emplacements. At this level there are also many fortified landing pads to connect the Fortress-Monastery to the orbital docks. Chapter Organisation The Forge Templars follow the tenets of the Codex Astartes, thus they are divided in ten Companies. The 10th comprehends all the chapter's initiates, while the 1st is build up from the chapter's veterans. After the induction of the Primaris Space Marines, the newly arrived battle brothers were mingled with the existing companies (from 2nd to 9th). The superior craftamnship of the chapter's artisans and the resilience common to all the sons of Vulkan, ensures that the Forge Templars own an higher number of Dreadnoughts compared to other Astartes Chapters. Each company (except the 10th) has between three and four of the honoured revenants attached. Finally, given the peculiar geography of the homeworld, every company has at least one stormraven gunship at its disposal. Command Ranks *'Artisans': the chapter's Techmarines. *'Demoergon': the equivalent of a Master of the Forge, when the current Demoergon dies, his successor is elected by a conclave of Artisans, whose decision has to be approved by the revered Phedian, first Master of the Forge, now interred in a Contemptor Dreadnought (see below) *'Pyromancers': the chapter's Librarians *'Hegemon': the Chapter Master *'Stratygos': the chapter's designation for a Captain *'Moirai': the chapter's designation for Chaplains Specialist Formations Chapter Beliefs The Forge Templars follow the Promethean Cult, valuing the defence of Imperial weaker subjects through resilience and self sacrifice above anything else. Instances where Forge Templars gave their life to save battle brothers or even Guardsmen, are well recorded in Imperial history Fire, seen as a symbol of the endless cycle of destruction and creation, has a central place in the chapter's rites. Promotion to a superior rank passes through trials of endurance to fire and it is marked by ritual branding and scarification. Chapter Gene-Seed The Forge Templars display all the features of their parent legion. Their Melanochrome peculiar mutation grants them a charcoal black skin (although with a more reddish hue compared to the Salamanders) and ember like shiny eyes. Compared to other Astartes gene-lines, the Forge Templars are slightly taller and broader at the shoulder. Chapter Combat Doctrine The extreme importance that fire has in the chapter beliefs is well shown on the battlefield. The Forge Templars favour a widespread use of flame and melta weapons granting them a degree of tactical flexibility against hordes of enemies as well as against tanks and alien monstrosities. The drawback of this strategy is however the lack of reach of these kinds of weapons. The chapter thus adapted their combat doctrine to bring the fight as fast as possible to the enemy with a massive use of mechanized transports and drop pods assaults. Being established on an Ocean World led to a widespread use of Stormravens rushing ahead of the main advance, or flanking the enemy, before delivering his deadly payload of astartes. The more than average number of Dreadnoughts allows chapter companies to deploy Dreadnought Talons quite often ' forces during the Indomitus Crusade (050.M42 circa)]] After the induction of Primaris marines, the chapter quickly adapted its tactics to include Intercessors, Aggressors and Hellblasters. Reivers are very rare amongst the Forge Templars; their terror tactics in contrast with the tenets of the Promethean Cult. Notable Forge Templars *'Revered Phedian': first Master of the Forge. According to chapter's legends, he upheld the title for five hundred years before falling on an unknown battlefield. More interesting, it is told that in the year before his last battle Phedian locked himself in the deepest forge-chambers, working without rest on an ancient Contemptor Dreadnought chassis. Rescued from death from his battle brothers, Phedias was then interred in the same Contemptor. Thousands of years old, the old Forge Master is awakened only if the fortress monastery is under direct attack (as happened during the Noctis Aeterna) or to evaluate the new Demoergon candidate from the council of Artisans. *'Aephastus Sarum': the current Hegemon of the Forge Templars. Aephastus rose to the position after his predecessor, Phidippides, sacrificed himself to save the ancient Leviathan Dreadnought Thelon from a Maulerfiend assault during the battle of Thelos. Amongst his most notewiorthy deeds as Chapter Master stand out the defence of Aetna during the Noctis Aeterna and leading his chapter during the Indomitus Crusade. Sarum carries the chapter master's relic weapons in battle. *'Theron Ajakos': Captain of the 2nd Company and commander of the chapter's forces during the Ultor Crusade. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *'Blackscale': this ancient Storm Shield is covered in black obsidian and polished bronze. A work of art created by the venerated Phedian, who devised a more powerful than average force-field generator. The secrets of its making are lost in the mind of the ancient forge master, making this relic shield all the more precious to the Forge Templars. *''Seismogon: whispered to be crafted by Vulkan himself, the ancient thunder hammer is the most sacred relic of the chapter. It is traditionally carried by the chapter master and used both in battle and during the most sacred rites of the chapter. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations ''Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Forge Templars Feel free to add your own About the Forge Templars Acknowledgements The Author wishes to thank Achilles Prime for providing the artwork and Algrim Whitefang for editing the article in its early draft. Gallery Category:Andrea Andolina Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding